


Le goût des autres

by Melie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sur Vétérini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le goût des autres

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Terry Pratchett.

Le goût des autres ? Leur liberté de pensée ?

Très bien, d'accord. Tant que cela n'empêche en rien tout plan qu'il désirera accomplir. Tant qu'ils se laissent gouverner, il peut les laisser penser.

Non, que les autres n'aient pas les mêmes goûts que les siens ne le dérange absolument pas. Le fait qu'ils ne voient pas l'intérêt de se plonger dans les livres n'a aucun impact sur lui. Mieux, même : ça l'arrange.

Si les goûts des autres était le même que les siens, les autres le comprendraient. Et si les autres le comprenaient, il ne pourrait plus les gouverner correctement.

Le goût des autres ? Il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Ils y avaient droit. Et il ne décrèterait pas le contraire tant qu'il n'y serait pas forcé.


End file.
